


Więź

by Julenenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional, M/M, Pain, ale kanon spełniony, not exactly a good end, wypowiada się Cas, zaprzeczenia samemu sobie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julenenka/pseuds/Julenenka





	

Duszę się.

Duszę się milionem cząsteczek kurzu, który wdycham, bo nie mogę się go pozbyć z powietrza, wdycham kilogramy tlenu, wydycham tony dwutlenku węgla. Oddycham ~~jak zawsze~~ chaotycznie. ~~Próbowałem przestać~~ Nigdy nie przestałem walczyć o każdy oddech.

Duszę się ~~tobą~~ sobą.

Nie mam siły cię odepchnąć. Błagam, żebyś ~~nie~~ zniknął, zniknął, zniknął, wyszedł z mojego życia, bo jesteś dla mnie ~~pocieszeniem, którego potrzebuję~~ zgubą.

Jesteś moim kotem, ja twoją myszą. Biegamy wokół siebie, ale złapać się nie umiemy. Ja ~~nie~~ chcę, żebyś mnie zostawił. Chcę uciec ~~i ukryć się przy tobie.~~

Morderca bez litości, ofiara z zamiłowania.

Pamiętam, jak kiedyś było - tak inaczej. ~~Lepiej~~. Nie bałem się. Tańczyliśmy boso na łące, śmialiśmy się. Ty nie byłeś tym, kim jesteś teraz – moim mordercą w przebraniu niewiniątka, moim panem, moim narkotykiem, od którego nie potrafię się uwolnić.

Ja? Ja jestem jego słabym punktem, haczykiem, na który zawsze się zaczepia, płótnem, na którym własnoręcznie się podpisuje. Wtedy byłem po prostu sobą. Sąsiadem. Przyjacielem. Kochankiem utrzymywanym w sekrecie. W sekrecie, w którym kryła się Śmierć, która brała się za żniwa natychmiast po odkryciu przez kogoś tajemnicy.

Nigdy nie widziałem tylu ofiar, co wtedy.

Byłeś gotowy utrzymywać mnie w sekrecie przez wieczność, a ja uciekłem, uciekłem tak daleko, ale mimo to znalazłeś mnie i przyciągnąłeś z powrotem.

Nigdy nie wypuściłeś mnie z tej liny, na której mnie uwiązałeś. Koniec był przywiązany do twojej nogi, a gdy lina się naprężała, wracałem, bo inaczej bym się udusił.

Wiedziałeś, że tak się stanie. Chciałeś, żeby tak się działo.

Póki Śmierć nas nie rozłączy, prawda?

Ale przyszedł diabeł i uwolnił mnie z kajdan. Próbowałeś być dobry, będąc złym. Stałem się zły, będąc dobrym. Odleciałem i zepsułem wszystko, chcąc naprawić również i te niepopsute rzeczy. Sprowadziłeś mnie na złą drogę.

 ~~W twoje imię na nią wszedłem~~ Chcę z niej uciec. Wkrótce znów podzielimy się na dwie strony, staniemy naprzeciwko ciebie i wyrwę cię z ich szponów. Nawet jeśli będzie kosztować mnie to życie. ~~Chcę walczyć za ciebie~~ Nie chcę walczyć.

Więź wtedy pęknie. Ja odejdę znowu do Gór, ty znikniesz na ziemi, ale widocznie tak musi być. Nie wierzę w Ojca, ale wierzę w ciebie.

Wierzę w nas.

Nawet jeśli będzie źle, to potem musi być dobrze.

Innej możliwości nie ma.

 

 

 

 

Nawet jeśli zginiesz – pójdę za tobą. Pomimo kajdan ten sznur będzie istniał zawsze i będzie nas ku sobie ciągnął.

Nie opuszczę cię, Deanie Winchesterze, nosicielu Przekleństwa Kaina. Pomimo zła, jakie wyrządziłeś i wyrządzisz – nie pozwolę, abyś znikł mi z oczu. Ponownie i na wieki.

Na sam koniec tej okrutnej gry.


End file.
